A Promise is a Promise
by RyosukeYamada012
Summary: When Ainosuke disregards his own health all because of what his older brother had taught him Yumeto shows up and releases the worried big brother feelings that he had tried to supress.


**A Hidarime Tantei EYE One-Shot Fanfiction!**

**TITLE-A Promise is a Promise!**

**PAIRING-BROTHERS!!!Ainosuke Tanaka x Yumeto Tanaka**

**SUMMARY-Ainosuke ignores his own health on what is probably the worst rainy day ever! When he is found Yumeto shows the parts of him that taught Ainosuke so much. Especially about a certain part on Promises **

**AUTHOR-Ritsu!! *ME*……uedatatsuya012**

**Ainosuke stood in the School Nurse's Office staring outside at the pouring rain his scarf had already been drenched on the way to school so he was unable to where it on the way back because of the chance of catching a cold. Today Ainosuke had already felt rather uneasy and spent his last lesson resting slightly.**

"**Ainosuke why don't you come with me instead of waiting for the rain to let up, I'll drive you home". A gentle concerned voice spoke from behind Ainosuke. Sayama-sensei was already to go home after today dressed in her fluffy warm coat that closed tightly around her neck.**

"**Daijobu sensei….besides I have things to do before I just go straight home." He replied turning around. Sayama-sense knew she couldn't do anything with Ainosuke he was just to stubborn.**

"**I'll think I'll just run for it"**

"**But Ainosuke, you may have already caught a cold"**

"**I said I'll be fine okay?" Ainosuke replied hastily and departed from the school ground running as fast as he could despite being so tired already. **

**The rain poured so heavy it could be heard and not ignored easily against any solid object or Ainosuke himself. The boy's clothes started to get heavier as he felt the rain also give weight to his hair. Although Ainosuke has already ran so far and was at his home Ainosuke had immediately grabbed his bike he used for his paperounds and set of for his job. Without even thinking of quickly grabbing is red coat for warmth.**

**Because of reasons including a restless night and waking up really late with only a little bit of time to get ready and arrive at school. So he had promised to do the job immediately after school. Even though Ainosuke would of surely been aloud to be aloud to do the job after the ran had settled but a promise is a promise.**

**The rain did not let up as he peddled so much more as he gave the extra push to get himself home as Ainosuke began to feel is body heat up but still so cold and wet. The wet liquid called rain crept down his neck sliding past his collar and blazer, down his back. Slight dizziness and fading sight as a cough came to the surface of his throat.**

"**Just…a little more…" Ainosuke pushed himself so far as he reached home and came across Miruku-san dressed in full waterproof clothing and an umbrella.**

**  
"Ainosuke-kun!!" The frantic and worried Miruku-san shouted as she ran over to 15 year old school student as he climbed of his bike and leaned it against the wall of the building after the rain had stopped clashing against him when Miruku-san placed her umbrella over him.**

"**Ainosuke-kun daijobu? I was so worried when you hadn't come back from school. You know you could of done that when the rain had settled" Miruku-san told the shounen as he straightened his condition out.**

"**Of course I'm fine, I'm going to dry off"**

"**But Ainosuke-kun your soaking wet, like you jumped into a lake, please take a warm bath!" Miruku-san was trying to convince Ainosuke to take better care of himself. Did this boy not know about how to stay healthy?!**

"**I'm really fine, I made a promise and even if it is something small I'll still keep it!" Ainosuke immediately went to his door and leaving Miruku-san disappointed outside as it was no use.**

**Ainosuke managed to take his shoes and socks of before making his way towards the centre of his room. Stripping off his blazer and lifting his tie then shirt over his head as he felt to weak to spend time loosening his tie and undoing his buttons soon to just leave them in a corner. They were heavy and wet anyway.**

**He soon had changed his school trousers into some jogging pants but before Ainosuke could of even eyes his log sleeved warn top he felt a huge wave of dizziness his him as he placed his hands on the desk where he drew often. His body still was drenched and Ainosuke saw that his vision was becoming crazy and all he could hear was a sound like on a monitor they have when someone's heart has stopped.**

**Ainosuke knew what was to come. Maybe he was just to careless today, not thinking straight and taking Sayama-sensei's offer. Had all that he had been trough so far shown that he didn't really care for himself.**

**The last thing Ainosuke did was in a shaken state open the tin that held the photo of Ainosuke and his brother years ago when they were younger Before Ainosuke could grab the picture from the top he just went and collapsed knocking half the table contents including metal bits, pencils, books and an empty glass all onto the floor smashing, clanging and making a noise that would be un-noticeable.**

**Miruku-san took of her coat minutes after Ainosuke had came back, soon also informing Oya-san who had come back with some groceries that Ainosuke was safe even though he was drenched and looked slightly feverish.**

"**Sumimasen~" Came a call from a man. When Miruku-san and Oya-san had glanced over Kato-keiji and the so-called Sakisaka-keiji stood at the entrance. They both looked confused as stared at the 2 men. Or at least Oya-san pretended they did not know them at all.**

"**Ah we're from the police department, detective group. But don't worry we're not here on business."**

"**Then may I ask what you here for?" Oya-san asked stepping forward pacifically glancing at Sakisaka only to Oya-san though his true identity was Tanaka Yumeto.**

"**Of course" Kato answered "We're….well you could say friends of Tanaka Ainosuke-kun. We were in the area and got a call from his School Nurse. She asked us to check on him to make sure he was safe and feeling okay"**

"**Hmmm well yes…Ainosuke-kun just got home around 15 minutes ago. He's in his room.. If you wish to…"Miruku-san was cut of by the sound of different materials and resources being heard make contact with a hard wooden floor. All of which could easily be pin pointed to Ainosuke's room.**

**All of the four adults rushed with Miruku-san behind in her heels she was slower than the 3 grown men.**

"**Ainosuke-kun!" Kato shouted at the door while banging on the light, wooden sliding door. But no answer came so Kato hurriedly opened the door and rushed into the room followed by Sakisaka and Oya-san. **

**They found the young boy limp against the floor. Kato as fast as he could got to the side of the boy calling his name and turning him over and joined by Sakisaka. On his back now it was completely visual that Ainosuke was suffering a high fever and had collapsed. You didn't need a thermometer to tell his temperature was exceedingly too high.**

**Even though Ainosuke seemingly unconscious his breathing was at a rapid pace. And with no objections Kato went outside to the hallway to call an ambulance. **

**Sakisaka pulled a dry towel that he found in his eyesight view and wiped it against the warn feverish and top half naked body of who was actually his little brother.**

"**Please can you get some cold water, a blanket and a towel I can soak please so I can try and get his fever down until the ambulance arrives." Miruku-san nodded and Oya-san followed to the actually 'Tanaka Yumeto' who was posing as a detective in the police force under Fukuchi-keiji.**

**Being actual Yumeto, older brother instincts kicked n as he couldn't help but feel a massive feeling of worry for his little brother. **

"**Ainosuke, you really a selfless idiot" Yumeto said aloud before Oya-san and Miruku-san returned with what Yumeto as Sakisaka requested. He began to think of that time he had taught Ainosuke about promises with that small child promise that parents promise to there kids.**

*****FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO*****

**Yumeto watched a young Ainosuke kick a soccer ball at the wide goal struggling to actually get it in the goal. Because of Ainosuke's left eye his co-ordination was bad and it was difficult to aim with only one side of your sight properly working.**

"**Ne, Ainosuke what did you get in your last test!"**

"**Eh? 87 points! Nande Nii-chan??" The young Ainosuke with a high pitched voice called back.**

"**Did you forget? I promised you if you got above 85 points I would by you a new drawing set with new pencils, chalk and that other stuff you like with a sketchbook"**

"**Demo Nii-chan that was expensive…I know you promised me because you thought I wouldn't get more than 85!"**

"**Well…that's sorta true! But a promise is a promise."**

"**But we don't have that kind of money for extra things Nii-chan" Ainosuke had ran over to his brother on a bench in the park.**

"**I've been saving up for a new computer program but since I promised Ainosuke I have to fulfil it. No matter how small or significant it may be or even a promise you didn't expect to fulfil like ours. A promise…is….as promise" Yumeto smiled at his brother confirming that it was all~ okay and to just stop making a comeback. **

*****ENF FLASHBACK*****

**After thinking over and over again of that afternoon at the park years ago they had already reached the hospital. It was extremely unusual to have a high fever and need to be took to hospital. **

**However Ainosuke's breathing had become irregular and was given an oxygen mask to help breathe while he was in an unconscious state. Doctors had given the young Tanaka sibling painkillers as Ainosuke had shown signs of pains and discomfort since the ambulance had took him.**

**Ainosuke has been placed in a room underneath sheets, an oxygen mask, an V drip and a heart beat monitor while a nurse took his temperature. Still high and not normal.**

**Throughout the whole time Ainosuke had been at the hospital his older brother Yumeto stayed by his side with Kato and joined soon by Sayama-sensei.**

"**Is he really okay Kato-san!!" The frantic school nurse asked while grasping the boy's frail hand.**

"**The doctor said that because of his high temperature, lack of rest and not taking care of his own health he has not only exhausted his body he's become ill that he'll need to stay here for a few days to maybe a week or more after he wakes so he can be properly watched and rest efficiently"**

"**So he'll be okay?"**

"**Yes he'll be fine if he follows the doctors orders" Now back intro his other person around others 'Sakisaka'.**

**Soon later Sayama-sensei had been persuaded to leave and go home to sleep by Kato and Kato himself had left Ainosuke in the care of the professional doctors. Only Sakisaka now alone with Ainosuke and back to the worried older sibling Tanaka Yumeto.**

"**Omae….there's no stopping you eh Ainosuke?" Yumeto began to speak to his younger sibling even though he could not hear or respond. But when Yumeto placed his chin against his hands he spotted a movement in Ainosuke's hands.**

**He watched again and waited then caught a glimpse of another twitch in Ainosuke's fingers so Yumeto without hesitation stood up and looked over Ainosuke to see his eyes gradually open slightly then close again.**

"**A..ni..ki?" Ainosuke could ask barely and very weakly like he was whispering.**

"**Yeh, it's me"**

"**Na..nde ore....ni?" The conversation continued**

"**Your school nurse was worried called Kato to check on you while I was with you. We got there, heard crashing and found you unconscious and brought you here. To the hospital that is."**

**Ainosuke tried desperately to force himself up put failed as he ended up being thrown inta light coughing fit only to pull of his oxygen mask.**

**Yumeto helped his brother to rid of the coughing and to lay down properly forcing the oxygen mask on despite childish moans and protests coming from the teen.**

"**You have a high fever, are exhausted and won't be out of here for at least a eek if you don't rest. If you really want to stop me you better rest up especially if you plan to kill me like you tried last week"**

**Yumeto remembered last week after the blue heaven live when Ainosuke even had the guts to grab a knife and attempt to stab his older brother. But because it wasn't done with meaning it was meaningless.**

"**Sayama-sensei told me that you refused a ride home and because you promised to finish your paperound immediately after school you stayed out in the rain longer. And that you were slightly feverish during last period at school"**

"**So.."Ainosuke replied followed by a small cough**

"**So..your and idiot!! Who ever taught you to go out in the rain without a coat and in already soaking wet clothes"**

"**Aniki…did" Yumeto looked confused. He never taught Ainosuke that.**

"**Aniki taught me….that a promise is a promise..no matter….how small..or insignificant it..may be." Ainosuke explained through small breathes smiling at the very end.**

"**That's true but it doesn't mean get yourself inn hospital for the sake of something that can be forgiven! BAKA!!" Yumeto flicked his younger brothers forehead as Ainosuke's eyes got weak.**

"**I'm not…and idiot" Stated the teen soon to fall asleep still exhausted.**

"**Your right, you're a selfless, clueless idiot that need to get better so he can fight me full force. Maybe even actually kill me without hesitation or false intentions" Yumeto said not happy nor sad but back to the serious Criminal Planner he was.**

**Ainosuke knew this little time of his older brother being his old self would not last long. He felt extremely sad but it was gone as he couldn't fight off the exhaustion and immediately fell to sleep.**

**Yumeto crept back to his brother and leaned down to his brothers ear after noticing he fell asleep almost immediately. Whispering into the younger siblings ear before departing.**

"**Remember Ainosuke, remember everything! And Don't forget everything I taught you!"**

"**Even though you already suffering because of me I'm tired of remembering and suffering alone I'll force ya to remember but I will NEVER kill ya!! **

"**Yakusoku….."**

* * *

**I worked really hard and I'm sorry for it being really LONG!!I tries my best since it's now Aya-nee's 16****th**** Birthday XD!!! OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU AYA-NEE!!Hope people enjoyed it please comment XD! I'm now Ristu!!! Or Ritsu-chan to Aya-nee**


End file.
